Lo que menos esperaba
by Wood3nh3art
Summary: Oneshot de una serie de eventos inesperados y/o desafortunados narrados completamente por Tigresa, y prueba de que el tiempo no es mas que un factor... si se mantiene la esperanza. Chapter 2 Epilogo.
1. Esperanza

.

_No recuerdo exactamente en que momento fue, pero de pronto todo era diferente. No lo había notado. Algo en él había cambiado… y en mí también._

Yo me encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol que hasta ese día yo pensaba que no tenia nada de especial, a la distancia podía ver una aldea pequeña, no estaba muy lejos del Valle de la paz y aun así me preguntaba "por qué este lugar en especial" después de tantas misiones y tantos viajes imagine escogería un lugar mas conocido… o tratándose de él, uno mas cercano. Mire hacia el cielo tan claro y despejado como suele ser en esta época del año, el sol estaba llegando al punto mas alto en el cielo… lo que quiere decir que ya casi es medio día.

Debo admitir que jamás me imagine en este lugar y menos, esperando por él. Recuerdo muy bien cuáles fueron sus palabras aquel día; ¿cuan grande fue mi sorpresa?... eso no lo sabría responder. El día anterior ambos acordamos reunirnos en este lugar… al parecer se le hizo tarde. Sé que suena raro, pero creo que estoy en una sita con el… lo que me parece extraño… aunque ahora que lo pienso, nada ha vuelto a ser como antes desde nuestra ultima misión.

Ese día baje al Valle y me encontré con Po en la calle. El empezó diciendo "hola Tigresa… ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

Yo le respondí "hola, claro ¿de que quieres hablar?"

El vacilo un poco antes de responderme… se miraba muy nervioso aquella tarde, "¿podría ser en otro lugar... tal vez?"

No estaba muy segura de por que estaba actuando tan extraño, pero no me pareció muy raro viniendo de Po, "si, esta bien… ¿Dónde?"

El tomo más confianza al escuchar mi respuesta, al parecer pensó que mi respuesta seria no, "¿recuerdas el árbol de la esperanza?" yo le respondí que si con un movimiento de mi cabeza y casi al instante se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, "genial, mañana al medio al medio día" dijo antes irse, ya que estaba ayudando a su padre con las verduras que recién habían entregado; quise ayudar, pero Mono me llamo apresurado. Me despedí de ambos con un simple "tengo que irme" y ni siquiera espere su respuesta antes de partir, lo que podría considerarse descortés, pero creo que ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, ambos saben que debemos actuar rápido si se trata de defender el Valle.

Sin que me lo esperara, Po me acompaño, se supone que esos días eran solo para él y su padre así que quise decirle que no tenia razón para acompañarnos, pero antes de que alcanzara a pronunciar alguna palabra él respondió "solo tomara unos segundos" como si pudiera leer mi mente (no sabia que me conocía tan bien) y no dije nada a cambio, eso hubiera estado de mas.

Ambos fuimos guiados por Mono hasta donde se supone que se había desatado el caos, casi cruzamos todo el Valle y no había señal alguna de que algo fuera de lo usual estuviera pasando, lo que me hizo sospechar un poco; finalmente Mono se detuvo frente a una casa que lucia muy normal y algo extrañada le pregunte "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" él no me respondió, de hecho lo único que hizo fue abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa, ahí estaban los demás furiosos, cada quien asomo su cabeza desde su escondite por lo que empezaba a imaginar que era todo eso.

Po se adelanto y entro antes que yo, "¿ya están listos?" les pregunto a todos dentro de la sala, ellos respondieron "si" con entusiasmo

"Vamos Tigresa" dijo Mono mientras me invitaba a entrar "¡que comience la fiesta!" dijo entusiasmado

Solo se me ocurrió preguntar "¿Qué es todo esto?" Po me volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa, la expresión en mi rostro solo reflejaba duda y eso le parecía divertido.

"esto, es una fiesta sorpresa para el maestro Shifu" dijo mientras revelaba un objeto escondido detrás de una silla "y este es tu regalo, ósea… el que le vas a dar"

"¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo planearon todo esto?" luego lo pensé mejor "¿Por qué no me dijeron algo? Así al menos yo hubiera comprado mi propio obsequio" Mantis re río al escuchar la ultima frase

"si, claro, SEGURO que lo hubieras hecho" mi respuesta fue una mirada seria "olvídalo, no dije nada"

Po luego me acerco el objeto y yo lo tome entre mis manos "trate de decírtelo ayer, pero no te encontré por ningún lado" me dijo… sinceramente; "por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?" esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa mas que evitar hablar del tema

"entrenando" mentí, y pude notar que no lo creyó, aun sabiendo lo serio que tomo mi entrenamiento "a propósito… ¿Cuándo se supone que llega el maestro Shifu?" trate de cambiar el tema

"justo ahora" grito Grulla mientras volvía a su escondite, yo me gire hacia la entrada y logre ver al señor Ping acompañando al maestro antes de que Po me tomara por el brazo y me llevara detrás de una mesa acostada.

"shhh" no hacia falta que me pidiera guardar silencio y aun así lo hizo (típico de él) "¿sabes lo que hay que hacer?"

"aunque no lo creas Po, ya había estado en una fiesta sorpresa antes" le respondí. Luego él se giro y le hizo una seña a Víbora, y yo, por mi parte, me dedique a observar el objeto envuelto en papel que ahora se encontraba en mis manos… sea lo que sea es sólido y pesado para tener su tamaño, el cual era aproximadamente el de dos figuras de madera de los 5 furiosos… interesante.

Todos salieron de sus escondites gritando "SORPRESA" así que yo hice lo mismo, la expresión del maestro lo decía todo, en verdad lo habíamos sorprendido.

"¿ustedes hicieron esto?" pregunto muy confundido, su mirada estaba fija en Po

"sé que me dijo que no quería sorpresas, pero… ¡feliz cumpleaños Shifu!" el maestro afortunadamente lo tomo de buen modo, pero guardo silencio… no sabiendo que decir

Por lo que Víbora continuo "todos lo hemos planeado por días, espero que no le moleste" mintió en parte, ya que yo no estaba ni enterada.

La única respuesta del maestro fue "en ese caso ¿Qué estamos esperando? Estoy seguro de que planearon todo el día" se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, no fingida, contrario a lo que imagine que pasaría.

Tenían preparados varios juegos caseros para pasar el rato, algunos de ellos eran de estrategia, y otros que yo jamás había jugado en mi vida que eran de hacer mímicas o imitaciones, pero todos los juegos eran en equipos, lo que lo hacia aun mas interesante. Al paso de las horas comenzó a oscurecer, y supimos que era hora de cenar cuando el estomago de Po rugió como si no hubiera comido nada en todo el día; preparamos una cena ligera y luego el señor Ping llego con algo que yo no había visto sino hasta ese momento, Po lo llamo: _pastel, _y por alguna razón todos se alegraron al verlo. Después del pastel nos quedamos hablando en la mesa por un rato, durante todo ese tiempo note que Po me miraba de forma sospechosa: muy pensativo con la mente en la luna y su capacidad para poner atención también se había esfumado.

Al principio trate de fingir que no lo había notado pero se hacia mas incomodo mientras menos lo disimulaba ¿acaso me había embarrado la cara con pastel? No lo entendí, él nunca se había comportado así… al menos, no conmigo. Tome un sorbo del vaso con agua que tenía frente a mí… recordando; la ultima vez que lo vi así fue cuando decía estar enamorado de… no puede ser… ¿y si ahora el siente eso por mi? Inevitablemente comencé a ahogarme con el agua que estaba tomando y el primero en reaccionar fue Po, quien a una velocidad asombrosa se levanto de su asiento y llego a atenderme, yo quise evitar una escena así que trate de recuperarme tan rápido como se me fue posible; y al final, el llego por nada (afortunadamente para mi) pero aun así me pregunto "¿estas bien?, ¿necesitas algo?"

No quise hacerlo sentir mal, así que respondí tan gentilmente como pude "no, estoy bien, gracias" todos los presentes se nos quedaron viendo… lo que fue bastante incomodo, y lo fue aun mas cuando descubrí la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Víbora, tal como si hubiera visto una escena romántica, y lo que menos necesitaba era que comenzaran a molestarme con eso. Po volvió a sentarse donde estaba y de nuevo, se dedico a mirarme de esa forma tan perdida y soñadora; todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción. Momentos después Víbora comenzó a hacerme gestos con la cabeza, queriendo señalar a Po y decirme de forma disimulada "parece que le gustas a alguien" como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, no le respondí… no supe como o si debía hacerlo.

Después de la platica, había llegado la hora de abrir los regalos y mi único deseo era que mi regalo no resultara ser una figura de acción. Espere mi turno con paciencia, el primero en dar su obsequio fue Grulla, quien le había regalado un hermoso cuadro con todos nosotros pintados en el, luego siguieron Mantis, Po, Mono y Víbora; a mi me toco de ultimo… me prepare mentalmente para responder rápido en el caso de que sea una figura de acción, luego procedí a entregárselo y él comenzó a abrirlo demasiado lento para mi gusto.

Al ver lo que era su reacción fue decir "Tigresa, esto es…" no termino esa oración, lo que me puso bastante nerviosa, quería saber que era eso de una vez pero ni siquiera había terminado de quitar el papel que lo cubría. Una lágrima comenzó a descender por su mejilla conforme rompía la envoltura y revelaba una parte del objeto, todo lo que podría decir es que era de madera y había sido tallado a mano profesionalmente dada la cantidad de detalles, "esto es… hermoso, gracias"

Como si supiera lo que era respondí "de nada, maestro" después término quitando el papel y pude ver que era una escultura de él y el maestro Oogway, y posicionada al frente había una placa de madera que tenia algo escrito, no fui capaz de ver lo que decía, pero por lo que pude ver en los ojos humedecidos del maestro esas palabras le recordaban buenos tiempos, y por un momento me pareció que quiso abrazarme pero luego recupero la compostura (supongo).

Cuando se hizo muy tarde todos volvimos al palacio semidormidos, nos dimos las buenas noches y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Esa noche había frio y me costó dormir.

Cerca de la media noche escuche un ruido extraño, después deje de escudarlo por unos segundos así que no le di importancia y trate de volver a dormir. Hasta que lo volví a escuchar, esta vez sonó un poco mas fuerte… me levante de la cama dispuesta a averiguar de lo que se trataba y en cuanto lo hice volvió a mí el silencio, Salí de mi habitación y espere volver a escucharlo. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando escuche que alguien grito "_por favor, dime que estas bien" _y con un susto se esfumo todo el sueño que tenia, ese definitivamente era Po teniendo una pesadilla, lo que me pareció extraño es que nadie mas se haya despertado con eso; comencé a abrir la puerta lentamente y lo que vi fue a un panda rogando a su almohada que se despertara y una sabana en el suelo, eso me pareció divertido, y a la vez… lindo.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" susurro a la almohada que abrazaba con fuerza, aun perdido en su sueño, mientras yo entraba sigilosamente en su habitación "yo debí recibir ese golpe, no tu… esto es mi culpa, si lo hubiera visto venir… si te hubiera visto venir, yo… no hubiera dejado el arma de Lord Shen te diera… Tigresa, resiste por favor" esas palabras me congelaron ¿acaso soñaba que yo era su almohada… que no logre sobrevivir al impacto del arma?, ¿estaba de alguna forma, reviviendo lo ocurrido en Gongmen?

Cuando redescubrí donde estaba camine hasta estar a un lado de su cama, tome delicadamente su mano con el cuidado de no asustarlo y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle "tranquilo Po, es solo una pesadilla, todo esta bien"

"¿Qué?, ¿Quién?, ¿Tigresa?" decía, comenzando a abrir sus ojos de color verde profundo "¿una pesadilla?"

"así es"

"¿me escuchaste desde tu cuarto?"

"si, eso también es correcto"

"¿en serio? Perdóname, no quería despertarte" entonces noto que yo todavía sujetaba su mano… ¡y no se porque no la retire antes!

Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue "buenas noches Po" y luego quise regresar a mi habitación, pero él no soltó mi mano

"espera…" guardo silencio por unos instantes antes de continuar "quizás… no se… ¿podrías quedarte un rato?" eso tampoco me lo esperaba

"esta bien"

Él se hizo a un lado de la cama mientras yo recogía la sabana, me acosté a su lado y ambos nos cubrimos con la sabana. Permanecimos en silencio por unos momentos por lo que imagino que él tampoco podía creer lo que estaba pasando. En aquel momento experimente una sensación que no sabría explicar, era… como si solo estuviéramos el y yo, no había nada mas. Aun si no soy el tipo de personas que viven con miedo, me sentía segura a su lado por alguna razón. Creo que… me sentía completa, y por algún extraño motivo mi corazón latía muy rápido. Jamás había sentido algo así en mi vida, no entendí porque se sentía tan bien estar en su compañía… pero lo que si sabia era que no quería que ese momento llegara a su fin, quería quedarme así por todo el tiempo que fuera posible ¿Qué es este sentimiento tan extraño y desconocido?

Me perdí por un momento en sus ojos antes de preguntar "¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando?"

"¿de mi pesadilla?... bueno, yo soñé que estábamos otra vez en Gongmen, pero esta vez nosotros perdíamos, cosa rara ¿no?"

"si… así es, pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo"

"a si… ¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Por qué Gongmen?" creía saber la respuesta, pero quería estar segura "¿Por qué no soñabas con Tai Lung… o un rábano?" dije eso ultimo solo por diversión

"porque un rábano no le haría daño a nadie" no dije nada por un momento… estaba pensando, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, ¿Qué temía por que algo me fuera a pasar?... "hace frio esta noche"

Yo simplemente respondí "… si" y bostece involuntariamente, el sueño me estaba volviendo a vencer "¿podemos seguir hablando mañana?"

"mañana al medio día" dijo con una sonrisa, su intención era hacerme un recordatorio

"me parece bien"

No supe en que momento me quede dormida y tampoco me importo, estaba demasiado cansada como para prestar atención. Lo siguiente que supe fue que ya era de mañana y que esa no era mi habitación, note que la sabana estaba en el suelo, lo siguiente en lo que me fije fue que Po tenia su brazo sobre mi cintura… entonces recordé todo lo que paso esa noche e inmediatamente supe que tenia que salir de ahí antes de que alguien lo supiera, no porque haya hecho algo incorrecto sino porque puede ser muy fácil malinterpretarlo, no puedes simplemente decir "si, dormimos juntos… pero no paso nada" porque lo ultimo que pensaran es que **dormimos**. Lenta y cuidadosamente retire su brazo y me levante de la cama, después de eso ya no era necesario ser tan sigilosa así continué tranquilamente hasta estar dentro de mi habitación.

El gong sonó después de unos minutos y los 5 furiosos salimos al instante, "buenos días maestro" dijimos al mismo tiempo

Por lo que pude escuchar Po se cayo de la cama antes de salir "buenos días maestro"

"buenos días alumnos"

Nuevamente, Po no dejaba de mirarme de esa forma tan soñadora que me estaba empezando a molestar, luego me doy cuenta de que esa mañana estaba de mejor humor que nunca, y lo que me aterro fue notar que… yo también estaba de mejor humor.

Todos fuimos a la cocina como es de costumbre; estando allá Po se ofreció a hacernos el desayuno, todos estuvieron de acuerdo al instante pero yo preferí prepararme una tasa de té, con tal de salir rápido de la cocina… y de su vista.

Víbora noto lo alterada que estaba, "¿esta todo bien?" logre percibir un leve tono de preocupación (o picardía) en su voz

"si…" en ese momento use todo mi poder mental para encontrar alguna explicación razonable "es solo que hoy quisiera reponerme de las _pequeñas vacaciones_ que tuvimos, últimamente me siento débil" no mentía, hace 2 días les mencione lo rara que me sentía sin el entrenamiento, y aun así ella lo dudo.

"¿piensas empezar tan temprano?" inquirió Po

Yo le respondí con tres palabras, "cuanto antes mejor" le di el ultimo sorbo a mi tasa y abandone la cocina. Necesitaba pensar, despejar mi mente, y ahora que lo pensaba el entrenamiento me vendría muy bien, pero si lo que quiero es evitar la mirada acosadora de Po, la Sala de entrenamiento no es una opción… los árboles del palacio seguro son la mejor alternativa.

Las horas pasaron rápido al entrenar, pronto tendría que reunirme con Po.

Una extraña sensación llego a mi en el momento en el que me recordé de él, se sentía como un vació… como si me faltara algo, pero eso no podía ser así, nada me hacia falta… y tampoco era algo que se me olvidaba… ¿entonces?

_¿Me falta alguien?_

Por alguna razón sentí que esa era la pregunta correcta… pero en todo caso… ¿Quién me falta?... ¿Po?

Nada de esto tiene sentido ¿Por qué el?, ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

¿Desde cuando me preocupo por esto? Asuntos tan triviales como estos no son lo mío, la seguridad del Valle y la integridad de mi equipo si lo son.

Sin darme cuenta había dejado de entrenar, simplemente estaba parada ahí… pensando… al parecer mi concentración también se había esfumado, ya no era solo la de Po, sino también la mía… ¿Qué es lo que nos esta pasando?

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" sentí un golpe en mi pecho al escuchar su voz; no entiendo porque mi corazón se acelera de esta forma cuando estamos cerca.

"yo… estaba pensando"

"dijiste que irías a entrenar"

"y así es, tan solo estoy tomando un respiro" él se río sonoramente al escuchar mi comentario "¿Qué es tan divertido?" siguió riendo, e ignoro mi pregunta "… Po"

"lo siento, perdona… pero ¿desde cuando tomas descansos?" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su boca

"desde hoy" no se si fue por la forma en que lo dije, pero por alguna razón supo que algo estaba pasando

"¿esta todo bien?"

"si… ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"por nada" dijo desviando su mirada "olvídalo"

Tengo que admitir, que no puedo esconderle secretos sin sentirme culpable "no es nada, es solo que yo… necesitaba estar sola un rato"

"¿es por lo de anoche?" pregunto tímidamente, pero eso me tomo por sorpresa

"¡no!… en realidad, eso ya lo había olvidado"

"¿en serio?... porque hay algo que tengo que decirte… y es, sobre mi pesadilla". Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo por lo que supuse que seria difícil para el decir eso, lo invite a sentarse en el suelo y luego me senté frente a él. Po respiro profundo antes de empezar, "¿Qué fue lo que dije dormido?"

"hasta donde entendí me estaba muriendo por el arma de Lord Shen"

Suspiro antes de continuar "bueno… lo que me dijiste en la prisión de Gongmen, que no podrías ver morir a un amigo… creo que ya lo entendí" después, tomo mis manos entre las suyas "pero tal vez a mi modo… jeje. En fin, lo que quiero decirte es que"

"no tienes por qué pedir disculpas"

"que bien, pero no, digo si… eso no…Tigresa lo que REALMENTE quiero decir es que yo también… "

"Po, el maestro Shifu quiere verte ahora" interrumpió Víbora, por reflejo le quite mis propias manos a Po, y de nuevo, ella nos miro como si acabara de presenciar una escena romántica

"voy en camino" se levanto y fue corriendo, pero Víbora se quedo donde estaba

"¿y bien?"

Suspire, reconociendo que no se daría por vencida con facilidad "¿Qué es lo que esperas que diga?"

"la verdad" dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

"lo cierto es que esto no es una novela" ella simplemente sonrió "¿me harías un favor?"

"eso depende"

"¿podrías por favor dejar de insistir?"

"no lo creo… al menos no hasta que lo aceptes, vamos Tigresa date cuenta, él te quiere"

"seguro, somos amigos"

"eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes" la mire a los ojos por un instante, "¿Por qué te cuesta trabajo reconocerlo?"

En aquel momento incluso yo desconocía las razones. Después de que pasaran algunos segundos finalmente dije "porque no es fácil"

Víbora coloco su cola sobre mi hombro antes de decir "si no es fácil es porque en el fondo tu sientes lo mismo"

Esas palabras resonaron como eco en mi cabeza, y aun me persiguen. "lo único que se con certeza es que cada vez que estoy cerca de el siento que me dará un paro cardiaco y falla mi termostato interno" ella sonrió al escuchar eso.

Después de un tiempo ambas fuimos al salón de los héroes, justo cuando estábamos a 2 metros las puertas se abrieron y Po salió corriendo.

"¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?" pregunto Víbora

"a una misión importante" luego recordó que quería hablar conmigo esta tarde "cuando vuelva" y se fue…

De haber sabido que pasarían los días y con ellos las semanas, seguramente me hubiera despedido de él.

El tiempo que no estuvo fue extraño de muchas formas diferentes, todos notamos el cambio, de pronto era como si volviéramos a la rutina de antes o como si regresáramos la página de un libro… simplemente no era lo mismo, entonces sabes que tenías algo mejor y lo echas de menos. Mono extrañaba a su compañero de bromas, Víbora y Mantis echan de menos sus locuras, Grulla extrañaba las bromas que le hacía, el maestro Shifu los dolores de cabeza que le causaba, y yo simplemente extraño a mi amigo… aunque, quizás más que los demás.

Los días que no estuvo me permitieron ver cómo eran las cosas antes, cuando aún no había Guerrero Dragón y dedicaba todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo en conseguir ese título, todos estos años no he hecho más que dedicarme al kung fu, pero mi objetivo no era ser la Guerrero Dragón sino demostrarle a mi padre que podía ser mejor que Tai Lung, que jamás seguiría los mismos pasos que él y más que nada quería que estuviera orgulloso, lo suficiente para que dejara de tratarme como a una alumna más y recordara que soy su hija. Entiendo que cometió un error con Tai Lung y que temía repetirlo conmigo pero no tenía por qué irse al extremo contrario, los demás me temieron toda mi vida… lo último que quería era decepcionar a la única persona que creyó en mí en un primer lugar… pero supongo que jamás lo vio de esa forma.

Cuando supe que no sería elegida mi mundo se vino abajo, mi última oportunidad se había ido con el rio, pero el que en teoría era el elegido no parecía ser más que un mal chiste, si el maestro Shifu planeaba enviarlo de vuelta a casa yo lo ayudaría, no porque detestara al panda por acabar con mi sueño sino, porque eso era lo que mi padre quería. Cuando escuche la conversación que tuvieron ellos dos desde el techo aquella noche, supe que todos mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano… y siempre lo fueron. No me quedaba nada, lo reconocí en ese instante, nada por lo que luche tuvo sentido, jamás lo tuvo, porque el recuerdo de Tai Lung siempre estuvo presente… entonces, decidí que me enfrentaría a él y lo derrotaría, nada más me importaba.

Ahora que Po no estaba solo era capaz de recordar lo malo, olvidándome por un momento de los amigos que aún estaban conmigo, de las personas en el Valle y mi compromiso con ellos. Aún recuerdo mi primera misión y lo emocionada que estaba por poner en práctica mi entrenamiento.

Yo era una niña y 3 jabalís bandidos eran todo un reto para mí, Shifu me acompañaba pero el solo sería un espectador junto con los que se quedaron a ver lo que ocurría esa tarde en la calle.

"aw… miren eso, es solo un cachorro ¿Quién podrá salvarnos de cosa tan inofensiva?... jajaja" se burló el más feo de ellos. Yo tome mi posición de combate y espere que se descuidaran, "parece que alguien sabe kung fu, niña deberías hacerte a un lado y dejarnos escapar" no respondí y eso le molesto, recogió un cuchillo de carnicero y avanzo hacia donde yo estaba con intenciones de cortarme como al pescado en manos de un chef chino.

Cambiar levemente mi posición fue suficiente para hacer que fallara, le lance una lluvia de golpes en el estomago y para finalizar un gancho al mentón. Los otros dos se acobardaron cuando vieron caer a su compañero tan fácilmente, "sabia que no era tan bueno como decía, pero perder contra un cachorro, jajaja, bien… veamos lo que haces contra un bandido de verdad"

El y su compañero comenzaron a moverse hacia mi con cautela cada quien por un lado… con rodearme no basta. Ambos se abalanzaron hacia mí, yo solo tuve que saltar y lanzar una patada en ambas direcciones "bien… eso no lo vi venir". Uno de ellos recogió el cuchillo convirtiéndose en mi prioridad me acerque a el para intentar quitarle el objeto, pero rápidamente se puso a la defensiva e hizo varios movimientos a una velocidad que no creí que pudiera tener, me obligo a retroceder aprovechando a su compañero para atraparme por la espalda y acerco el afilado objeto a mi cuello, "¿algún ultimo deseo, gatita malcriada?"

"si… no vuelvas a llamarme así" tome el cuchillo con mi boca del lado sin filo y lo arroje lejos con un movimiento de mi cabeza, le pise el pie al que me sostenía y luego choque cabezas para que me soltara, una patada al que estaba enfrente y finalmente había provocado su furia; el mas feo comenzaba a levantarse "¡acaben con ella de una vez!" ordeno a los otros, el primero trato de conectarme algún golpe, tengo que decir que era muy rápido y se movía como toro embravecido pero se canso de golpear al aire y le saque el ultimo aliento con un golpe al estomago, el segundo primero intento con una patada y luego con un gancho al estomago para luego mandarme a volar con una patada mortal, caí al suelo y dos segundo después me puse de pie, el mas feo volvió a recoger el cuchillo y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia mi, para cuando lo vi venir estaba muy cerca… pero no lo suficiente, lo atrape en el aire y luego hice una serie de movimientos amenazadores que los mantuvo a raya.

Comenzaba a tomar confianza cuando el maestro Shifu intervino "ya es suficiente, yo me hare cargo ahora"

"el maestro Shifu… no tenemos que pelear, ¿verdad chicos?" todos asintieron con la cabeza "nos rendimos, por favor acepta nuestras disculpas por lastimar a tu aprendiz"

Los tres fueron escoltados por mi maestro, yo me quede parada allí un rato, por alguna razón sentí que me observaban y así era. Escondido atrás de una caja un panda asomaba su cabeza con temor, a juzgar por la forma en que me miraba podría decir que estaba repasando algunas formulas en su cabeza: tigre = peligro, cuchillo en mano = mantén distancia; tigre carnicero = ¡teme por tu vida!

Solo me desilusione al ver su miedo, sin importar cuan duro intente siempre me temerán. Deje caer el cuchillo al suelo, respire profundo y luego suspire antes de marcharme.

"¿tu… tu conoces al maestro Shifu?" pregunto tímidamente sin salir de su escondite

"si, él es mi maestro… y mi padre adoptivo. No tienes por qué temerme yo no pienso hacerte daño"

"¡eso es genial! ¿Cómo es vivir en el palacio?, ¿es enorme? Espera, ya se, ¿tienen piscina? Que asombroso ¿Cómo es el?, ¿también conoces a Oogway?" no me dejo contestar ninguna de sus preguntas

El maestro luego noto que no lo seguía, "¡Tigresa!" me llamo

"¿Tigresa? Que hermoso nombre, a y… mi nombre es Po"

"un gusto en conocerte Po… yo, ya me tengo que ir, hablamos otro día"

"esta bien, adiós"

"adiós"

El entrenamiento y mi responsabilidad para con el Valle ocupaba casi todo mi tiempo, después de unos días olvide su nombre.

Pasaron los años… y su recuerdo se esfumo con ellos.

Nunca logramos coincidir, si yo bajaba al Valle, jamás lo hacia para ir a un restaurante donde todos me temerían o me hicieran a un lado… y estar sola. No puedo hablar por él, pero supongo que si no estaba en la escuela estaba ayudando a su padre con el negocio, así que no lo volví a ver hasta que fue elegido como el Guerrero Dragón. Esto lo recordé hace unos días, simplemente el recuerdo volvió a mi… de alguna forma, por algún motivo.

El sonido que las hojas del árbol hicieron al soplar el viento me obligo a volver a la realidad.

_Esperare una hora mas, si no viene regresare al palacio, _pensé

Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, tengo de admitir que lo extraño, mas de lo que imagine que podría… es por eso que he venido todas las tardes a esperarlo desde hace 4 días, no puedo mas, quiero volver a verlo. No puedo evitar pensar que le pudo pasar algo en su misión, ¿Por qué otro motivo puede retrasarse tanto? Ayer hable con el maestro Shifu de la misión… él no me quiso decir nada y se fue de ahí… muy decaído.

_¿Por qué tardas tanto Po?_

Trate de relajarme un poco, de hacer a un lado todos los pensamientos negativos y me concentre en la meditación. Sin que me diera cuenta, habían pasado las horas. Me puse de pie y golpee el tronco del árbol, estaba frustrada… y preocupada; jamás me sentí tan inútil en mi vida, ya me canse de sentarme a esperar, quiero ir y ayudarlo.

Alguien hablo por detrás de mí "¿estas bien?" y reconocí esa voz al instante

Respondí con un "si" que sonó mas a un suspiro

"mira… si es por lo que dijo Mantis…"

"no es por eso… es solo que…" sin darme cuenta baje la cabeza; no pude completar lo que iba a decir

"ah, ya veo… oye que gran problema" dijo sarcásticamente

"¿Por qué estas aquí Grulla?, ¿el maestro quiere verme?"

"¿era tan obvio?"

"en ocasiones puede ser predecible"

Los dos fuimos de regreso al palacio, pronto caería el atardecer, así que fuimos un poco mas rápido de lo normal. Para cuando llegamos al palacio ya se había oscurecido el cielo y el sol se despedía mandándonos sus últimos rayos de luz.

Abrí la puerta y automáticamente note que los demás estaban allí, con la mirada baja y que Shifu sostenía un papel en sus manos.

Desconcertada pregunte "¿ocurre algo?" nadie me respondió, por lo que temí lo peor… aun si no sabia de que se trataba, tenia que ser algo muy malo.

"Tigresa…" dijo Víbora con voz rota "… es Po" al decir eso una lagrima suya cayo al suelo

El tiempo se detuvo, mi mundo se derrumbo; no quería creerlo… no podía ser cierto. Mire a Grulla.

El me miro antes de preguntarle a Shifu "¿Qué le paso?"

"el no volverá"

Esas tres palabras bastaron para hacer que Grulla se quedara mudo.

Se hizo presente un silencio profundo que duro lo que me pareció una eternidad.

"INOCENTES" grito Mantis "el no esta muerto", incontrolable, era el impulso que sentía de hacerle daño a ese pequeño insecto.

Pero para su suerte el maestro continuo "la verdad es… que Po mando esta carta teniendo la certeza de que llegaría antes que él, solo para decirnos que no tenemos de que preocuparnos, simplemente se perdió en el camino de regreso"

"¿y que fue eso de fingir que había muerto?" Grulla estaba molesto

"solo se nos ocurrió" respondió Mono

Todos comenzaron a platicar y se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento. En mi mente aun estaba en shock por lo que no me moví, y fui la única que vio al maestro irse, aun decaído.

_¿Y si eso no era lo que decía la carta?... quizás me estoy preocupando demasiado, el maestro no nos mentiría si fuera algo como eso_, pensé

Esa noche no conseguí dormir en lo mas mínimo, no dejaba de pensar en una infinidad de posibilidades… mi mente no me dejaba descansar y eso se notara en mi desempeño, solo espero que los demás no empiecen a hacer preguntas. Subí al techo de los dormitorios y me perdí en el brillo de una estrella… ore por que volviera pronto y estuviera de nuevo con nosotros; eso era lo que mas deseaba… que regresara sano y salvo.

Al día siguiente, poco antes del medio día me volví a escapar del entrenamiento para esperar a Po bajo la sombra del árbol. Los minutos pasaron muy lentamente, hasta que después de una hora decidí volver al palacio. El resto de la semana fue igual. Poco a poco perdí la esperanza, y ya no fui a esperarlo… no tenia sentido seguir desperdiciando así mí tiempo.

Aunque fue difícil al principio, todos aceptamos el hecho de que no volvería, pero nada volvió a ser como antes. Él había llegado a nuestras vidas para cambiarlas permanentemente, con su sentido del humor, su amistad, torpeza, con sus errores, su fanatismo, con la forma en que podía hacernos sonreír de la nada… con el simple hecho de ser Po. Luego nos acostumbramos, pero no lo olvidamos.

En varias noches soñé con los días antes de esa misión; y en ocasiones, deseaba que esos sueños se hicieran realidad aunque fuera solo por unos escasos segundos.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo?, ¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi mente?, ¿Por qué aun no he podido superarlo?_

Una mañana en el Valle estaba hablando con el señor Ping, quien no se molesto en esconder su preocupación en lo mas mínimo, él exigía saber lo que le había pasado a su hijo, estaba muy preocupado al igual que yo lo estaba.

"¿Por qué no puedes decirme cual era la misión? Mi hijo esta perdido allá afuera, probablemente muriéndose del hambre y vienes a tratar de tranquilizarme cuando ni si quiera tu crees tus propias mentiras, por favor dime la verdad, quiero saber que le paso a mi pequeño Po"

"señor Ping… la verdad es que no se lo que ocurrió… lo que le dije es lo que se" él me dedico una mirada de incredulidad

"sé que ustedes dos eran buenos amigos ¿Cómo no vas a saber lo que le ocurrió?"

"yo tampoco creo lo que dicen, pero han pasado varios meses y él aun no ha regresado ¿no cree que eso significa algo?" le dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

"no… no puede ser cierto, me niego a creerte"

Se fue volando hacia el palacio. Yo me tome un tiempo para recuperar la compostura y luego corrí detrás de él.

Cuando finalmente puso un pie sobre el palacio me pregunto seriamente "¿Dónde esta tu maestro?"

"probablemente en el salón de los héroes… sígueme, es por aquí" lo lleve con mi maestro ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque yo también quería saber la verdad y ayudarlo como fuera posible. Cuando entramos vimos que Shifu estaba apreciando el pequeño espacio que se le dedico a Oogway.

"Señor Ping ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?" saludo el maestro, yo procure quedarme al margen… esto se va a poner feo.

"¿Qué le paso a mi hijo?"

El maestro Shifu bajo la mirada, sabía que este día llegaría.

"¿realmente quiere saber la verdad?"

"si, es por eso que vine"

"él esta vivo, pero hospitalizado"

"¿Cómo?, ¿Qué le paso?"

"Al parecer fue envenenado en su misión con una cerbatana" nadie fue capaz de decir nada, por lo que hubo silencio por un momento

"¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Soy su padre tengo derecho a saberlo"

"si no se los dije antes es porque debemos mantenerlo entre nosotros, si los bandidos llegan a enterarse seguramente vendrían a atacarnos… Tigresa sé que suena ridículo, pero el estado emocional que tendrían afectaría gravemente su concentración en las batallas… y yo, no quiero arriesgar la seguridad del Valle ni la de mis estudiantes"

"¿Dónde esta Po?" pregunte finalmente "un hospital es un edificio publico, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo ahí si lo que se quiere mantener el secreto"

"un amigo lo esta cuidando en Zhoukou"

"¿es Feng?"

"si, así es"

"es suficiente para mi" dijo el señor Ping "llévame con el" me pidió

Yo mire al maestro, casi preguntándole si debía hacerlo, "guíalo, pero asegúrate de que nadie mas sepa lo que les acabo de decir"

"así lo hare, maestro"

Salimos del salón de los héroes, pero jamás bajamos por las gradas, para evitar sospechas nadie debía verme salir del Valle con el señor Ping, así que lo lleve por un camino alternativo a través del bosque. Corrí durante dos días, y debo admitir que Ping estaba decidido a encontrar a su hijo pues lograba volar siguiéndome el paso y casi no se detenía a descansar.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la choza aislada en lo profundo del bosque que era donde la cabra Feng viva lo primero que hice fue tocar la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

"Feng, soy alumna del maestro Shifu, venimos a ver como esta el Guerrero Dragón"

"¿Quiénes son y como saben del Guerrero Dragón?"

"soy la maestra Tigresa el que me acompaña es el padre del Guerrero y se lo que le paso porque el mismo Shifu me lo dijo,"

"la puerta esta abierta, pasen" dijo mientras retiraba el cerrojo

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue que un sartén había sido lanzado a mi cabeza, mis reflejos me fallaron y este termino golpeando mi frente.

"¿Qué hace? Le dije que veníamos…"

"vaya, en verdad eres tu… perdona si no te reconocí, han pasado años desde la ultima vez que te vi"

El señor Ping no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato fue a buscar a Po.

"¡Po estas vivo!" grito. Feng me miro

"es por aquí" me dijo mientras me guiaba a su habitación "escucha… tu amigo aun no se encuentra muy bien, pasaran algunos días antes de que pueda recuperarse completamente, pero es fuerte, estoy seguro de que estará mejor en poco tiempo"

"es bueno saberlo, entiendo que esto debe ser una carga para usted, gracias por cuidar a mi amigo"

"no hay problema, los amigos de Shifu siempre serán bien recibidos… y no suelo tener muchas visitas" me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Tigresa?" pregunto Po

"sorpresa" le respondí

"oh que bueno que también estas aquí"

"Tal vez quieras hablar con tu padre… así que iré a explorar los alrededores"

_Disimula, disimula, vamos tienes que disimular lo que sientes, este no es momento para ponerse sentimental_, pensé. Con toda la alegría que me daba verlo temí que se me escaparan las lágrimas de la emoción.

Camine por el bosque durante unas horas; ese lugar me daba un mal presentimiento, en ningún momento deje de sentirme observada, en ningún momento baje la guardia. El aspecto del bosque… era simplemente siniestro, en definitiva todo en ese lugar me decía que algo andaba mal… o tal vez era solo paranoia. Decidí que lo ignoraría y regrese a la choza, para cuando llegue allí ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo.

El señor Ping y Feng estaban hablando en la entrada tan animadamente que no notaron mi presencia. Camine tranquilamente hasta el cuarto donde estaba Po, pero antes de entrar respire hondo para prepararme mentalmente; no es fácil rencontrarse con alguien que todos aseguran muerto o desaparecido desde hace algunos meces. Cuando me sentí lista toque la puerta dos veces.

"adelante" dijo él… era bueno volver a escuchar su voz, "¿Quién eres?, ¿no piensas entrar?" francamente no me sentía preparada "vaya… parece que ahora imagino cosas" dijo para si mismo.

_¿Por qué te detienes? Lo único que tienes que hacer es abrir la puerta, vamos solo abre la puerta_. Era frustrante, yo quería entrar, pero una parte de mi me lo impedía; sentí… que no tenia el valor para hacerlo, no podría entrar y fingir que nada había pasado… porque yo, necesitaba decirle cuanto lo extrañaba, cuan difícil era levantarse todos los días sin poder ver su sonrisa o reírme con una de sus bromas, necesitaba decirle cuanta falta me hace… yo… siento que debo decirle cuanto lo necesito… y cuan grande es mi amor por él.

Trague saliva antes de volver a tocar la puerta, quería escuchar su voz antes de partir.

"muy bien… esto empieza a ser escalofriante… BARBARO"

Extrañaba esa palabra… bárbaro… siempre sonó mejor dicho por el. Me quede recostada contra la pared durante unos segundos y luego me fui a buscar algo para comer, lo primero que vi en la mesa fue una manzana, todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Salí de la choza y vi hacia el cielo antes de darle una mordida a la manzana, las nubes de tormenta nos habían seguido desde el Valle de la Paz.

"que bueno que hoy es domingo y había dicho de antemano que no trabajaría hoy…" dijo Ping al ver que yo estaba ahí, "hice unos cálculos, si tomo el camino corto y me voy ahora llegare a tiempo al restaurante, de esa forma nadie pensara que me fui, no levantaremos sospechas y no arruinaremos el plan del maestro"

"es una buena idea" me quede en silencio por un instante, "pero pensé que quería pasar mas tiempo con su hijo"

"así es… pero es por su bien que me voy" bajo la mirada antes de seguir, "escucha… se lo que hiciste en Gongmen, y sé que puedo confiar en tu palabra"

"… ¿Qué fue lo que escucho?"

"que quisiste dejarlo en la cárcel para no arriesgar su vida... y quisiera pedirte un favor"

"Por supuesto"

"quisiera que cuidaras a mi hijo si no es mucho pedir"

"no se preocupe señor Ping, estará en casa antes de que pueda decir fideos" sonrió al escuchar mi promesa, creyendo que era una garantía

"entonces… supongo que ya debo irme"

"buena suerte en su viaje"

Me quede parada ahí por unos minutos, disfrutando del ambiente y de mi manzana. La brisa era fresca, los sonidos del bosque inspiraban tranquilidad y los rayos del sol llenaban el paisaje con su luz.

Escuche pasos por detrás de mi, me gire y vi que era Feng.

"el Guerrero Dragón quiere hablar contigo" Trague lo que tenia en la boca al escuchar esas palabras.

"voy en camino"

_Bien… ha llegado la hora de la verdad_, pensé. Antes de ir a su cuarto pase por la cocina y tire los restos de la manzana junto con la demás basura. Cuando llegue a su habitación simplemente abrí la puerta diciendo "Hola" y la cerré detrás de mí.

"Hola"

Hubo silencio por unos momentos; él no agrego ningún otro comentario, y yo me quede parada cerca de la puerta. Eso era algo incomodo así que trate de comenzar una conversación.

"¿querías verme?"

"si, de hecho" se quedo callado por unos segundos pensando quien sabe que. "… ha paso mucho tiempo"

"¿Cómo dices?" pregunte, no le escuche muy bien desde donde estaba, entonces me senté en el suelo, a un lado de la cama.

"que hace meces no se nada de ti o de nadie conocido… a propósito ¿Cómo están los demás?"

"bastante tristes. Al principio se nos dijo que te habías perdido en el viaje de regreso pero cuando pasaron las semanas… te creímos muerto."

"entonces… ¿es por eso que tu y mi padre vinieron a buscarme?"

"algo así… la verdad, nosotros fuimos los únicos que tuvimos sospechas"

"¿tu… sospechaste de tu propio maestro?"

"una mentira es mentira sin importar quien lo diga, incluso si es mi maestro"

"¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?"

"fue toda una escena, porque aunque no lo creas tu padre encaro al maestro Shifu"

"¿en serio? Eso es BARBARO"

"así es… él no estaba dispuesto a irse sin antes escuchar la verdad"

"¿y como es que tu…?" no supo terminar la pregunta, pero adivine lo que quería decir

"cuando Shifu le dijo donde estabas se dirigió a mi y me exigió guiarlo hasta aquí"

"oh…" dijo algo decepcionado, ¿Qué había pensado?, ¿Qué yo venia por él?... "¿y por qué a ti?"

"porque no confiaba en el maestro y, yo era la única ahí"

"ya veo"

Bajo la mirada por un segundo, nuevamente perdido en pensamientos. "¿Cómo has estado en este lugar?"

"pues bien… bien aburrido, no hay nada que pueda hacer mientras me sienta débil" luego susurro, "mas que estar solo" pensando que yo no lo escucharía

"si… tuvo que ser una tortura no tener a nadie para hacerle tus bromas" dije cruzándome de brazos

"¡Si! No tienes idea de cuanto" me siguió la corriente "en especial a ti, oh, mas vale que te prepares porque pienso recuperar el tiempo perdido"

"no creo que puedas, _Guerrero Dragón_"

"es cierto que falle las ultimas 300 veces pero esta vez estoy renovado… después de todo… tuve suficiente tiempo para pensar"

Poniéndome de rodillas y colocando mis brazos aun cruzados sobre la cama, pregunte "¿para pensar en que?"

"bueno, pues, ya sabes… en todo." Nuevamente, hubo silencio por un momento" oye… yo, lo siento"

"¿Por qué?"

"ya no pude encontrarme contigo al medio día"

"no tienes por qué disculparte, después de todo no sabias que te iban a envenenar"

"lo se, pero siento que te falle al no cumplir mi palabra. Porque después de todo lo que has hecho por mi… es decir, lo mínimo que te debía era cumplir lo dicho"

"esta bien, te perdono"

"¿En verdad?"

"Po, eres mi amigo, por su puesto que te perdono"

"¿y también por causar destrozos y decir que era tu culpa?"

"si… también por eso"

"¿y también por…?"

"esta bien, si sigues recordándome la lista de cosas por perdonar voy a terminar diciendo que no" él se rio sonoramente después de oír lo que dije "¿Qué?"

"nada… es solo que si es una GRAN lista… jajá"

Ambos suspiramos al recordar los viejos tiempos, luego él se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos; yo, sin darme cuente en que momento lo hice, baje la cabeza hasta posarla sobre mis brazos y me perdí en sus ojos… pensando en lo que podría estar abarcando su mente. Seguro no era comida, tampoco me pareció que fueran los otros furiosos o el maestro, no creo que fuera su padre ni las bromas que intento hacerme, así como tampoco era algo del pasado… mas bien me parecía, que era alguna clase de secreto, algo que no quería compartir con todo el mundo pero que de alguna forma quería decirle a alguien. Sé que no parece tener sentido, pero ¿si se tratara de algo que tuvo que mantener guardado en sus adentros por alguna razón, o por temor a algo?

"espero que te recuperes pronto, así los demás… " No encontré palabras para terminar la frase

"¿la están pasando mal?" lo mire a los ojos cuando hizo esa pregunta, y luego volví a sentarme sobre el suelo

"fue difícil para todos… no tienes idea cuanto te extrañamos"

"ni tu cuanto yo a ustedes"

"pero tu no pensabas que nosotros estábamos muertos"

"… eso es cierto"

Por un momento hubo mas silencio; volví a buscar su mirada, y note que él me estaba mirando.

"puedo preguntarte algo" dije sin mucho animo

"Por supuesto"

"¿de que querías hablar conmigo en el árbol?"

"¡oh…! em… veras… yo… ya no lo recuerdo" mintió, estoy segura de que así era

"¿Por qué haces eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"primero dices que quieres hablar conmigo, cuando estoy dispuesta a escucharte dices que mejor mañana al medio día… y ahora que pregunto simplemente dices que _se te olvido"_

El suspiro en derrota al escuchar lo que dije, espere unos segundos, el intento no hacer contacto visual conmigo cuando respondió "lo se, es cierto, tienes razón… es solo que… no… yo no… no encuentro la forma de decirte"

Levante una ceja al escuchar la ultima parte, pensando en mas de mil posibilidades a la vez, no lo entendía y a la vez creía saber exactamente de lo que estaba hablando… algo en mi corazón me dijo que era eso lo que lo mantenía en pensamientos, era eso que no decía por alguna razón, o por temor a algo; "¿decirme que?"

Aun intentando no hacer contacto visual conmigo, respondió "sabes… yo… ¿recuerdas la noche que tuve esa pesadilla de Gongmen?"

"aja", en mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar que mi corazonada era acertada, pero quería escuchar que él lo dijera con sus propias palabras.

"bueno… pues cuando dije que entendí por qué querías que me quedara en la prisión… veras, yo lo estuve pensando cuando volvimos y comprendí que de haber estado en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo pero, por otro motivo… Tigresa… lo que trato de decir es que" pauso y luego trago saliva, sin saber muy bien como continuar. "eres una gran amiga… gracias"

_Eso es todo, él jamás lo dirá… quizás fue muy tonto de mi parte pensar que… tal vez, tenia una oportunidad. A lo mejor se refería a otra cosa, como que yo también lo hubiera arriesgado todo para encontrar la verdad de mis padres y él me detendría para que yo no fuera un estorbo o algo por el estilo__, _pensé, sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos. Las lágrimas quisieron abrirse paso al exterior, esas palabras dolían como nada que haya sentido antes; yo espere que él volviera durante tanto tiempo… y aun así no pensé en la posibilidad, de que solo fuera una ilusión… me culpaba a mi misma por ser tan ciega. Quise salir de allí cuanto antes… para evitar derramar las lágrimas en presencia de Po.

De alguna manera compuse mi voz para responderle, "no hay de que, solo escúchame la próxima vez" dicho eso, salí de su habitación y corrí, no importaba el rumbo ni lo que pensara… solo irme de allí.

"Tigresa" escuche a lo lejos. Me detuve pero no regrese, no podría hacerlo… y solo seguí corriendo. "¿Qué dije?"

De una en una las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar cuando finalmente me adentre en el bosque; no me tome la molestia de limpiar su rastro, solo de seguir corriendo. Me sentí como una tonta, desperdicie muchas tardes bajo aquel árbol… y también muchos sueños, sentimientos e ilusiones. Me detuve cuando considere estar lejos de aquel lugar… lejos de Po.

El clima se hacia mas frio a medida que La lluvia comenzaba a caer. Pero no tendría tiempo para pensar en mí.

"¡Ayuda!" escuche a la distancia, claramente era la voz de Feng

Sin dudarlo regrese, corriendo aun más rápido que cuando buscaba huir. En poco tiempo estaba de nuevo en la choza, a tiempo para ver como el Guerrero Dragón hacia su aparición.

"Déjenlo, o prepárense para sentir el TRUENO" ni el buey o la víbora respondieron… solo se rieron "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"eres un panda ¿Cómo podrías detenernos?"

"Con algo de ayuda" intervine

"la maestra Tigresa" dijo el buey con una sonrisa torcida y siniestra, "… yo me ocupare de ella, tu encárgate del oso de felpa"

"oye, para tu información soy El Guerrero Dragón"

"pues a mi no me importa quien seas" contesto la Víbora.

El buey no perdió el tiempo y trato de embestirme como pudo, un salto, un giro en el aire y caí detrás de el sin problema alguno… le molesto la facilidad con que lo evadí por lo que al no mas detenerse se giro para hacer una serie de poderosos golpes y patadas que además de torpes eran lentos para mi, lo tome de los cuernos y con un movimiento rápido hice que cayera de espaldas al suelo… ¿Por qué no terminaba con el? Porque Po seguramente querría hacerse cargo y después de meses sin una buena pelea estos novatos le vendrían bien para recordar. Mire por sobre mi hombro en dirección a Po, la Víbora trataba de morderlo como podía.

"aw" el buey hizo un movimiento sucio e inserto uno de sus cuernos en mi rodilla, caí cuando este empezó a cornearme una y otra vez en el suelo, como si estuviera jugando a las embestidas con un muñeco de trapo… estaba a su merced.

"¡Tigresa!" el grito de Po me hizo reaccionar. El buey me lanzo por los aires y me estrelle contra un árbol, me puse de pie lo mas rápido que pude apoyándome en este, para ver que el buey pensaba aplastarme entre el árbol y sus cuernos a una velocidad escalofriante; lo único que pude hacer con el tiempo que tuve fue esperar detener sus cuernos con mis manos… lo que afortunadamente funciono, pero no dejo de aplicar fuerza en ningún momento… sabia que si se lograba acercar lo suficiente además de aplastarme me golpearía hasta que le doliera los puños. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mi fuerza me abandonaba a cada segundo. Recordé lo que el maestro Shifu me dijo en el templo antes de partir "el estado emocional que tendrían afectará gravemente su concentración en las batallas"… era cierto, no quise creerlo, pero era la verdad, si no me hubiera distraído, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Yo peleaba con el corazón roto ¿Qué posibilidad podría tener? De seguro mi Chi estaba por los suelos... deje de oponer resistencia, y ocurrió exactamente lo que preví: sin dejar de hacer presión en mi abdomen, comenzó a golpearme rápida y fuertemente. No resistiría mucho por lo que ignore el dolor que provocaban sus golpes sobre mis heridas y junte mis dos manos sobre mi cabeza como si estuviera sujetando un martillo, le di tan duro en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que cayo inconsciente al suelo.

"algo de ayuda" pidió Po, la Víbora no lograba acercarse lo suficiente y eso que en definitiva peleaba mejor que el buey… pero yo ya no podría defenderlo.

Volví a recostarme sobre el árbol, respiraba agitadamente pues la presión que me aplicaron no me permitió respirar con normalidad, todo mi cuerpo me dolía por la acometida del buey pero al menos sé que no hay heridas graves y que es solo el dolor… excepto por mi rodilla, había un agujero en mi pantalón y una mancha roja alrededor.

Po estaba cansado y débil pues aun no se había recuperado por completo del veneno, de hecho, no tendría que estar aquí. Mire a mi alrededor esperando encontrar algo que pueda usar para ayudarlo, lo único que tenia cerca era una piedra del tamaño de mi pulgar… suficiente. Me agache lentamente y cuando pude alcanzarla la lance a la cabeza de la Víbora justo en el momento en que estuvo cerca de morder a Po, él aprovecho la oportunidad y después de unos segundos ambos estaban rendidos en el suelo, la Víbora fue derrotada y Po cayó debido al cansancio.

"buen trabajo Po"

"si, aun no olvi… ¡Tigresa!" cuando recordó de mi se puso de pie y corrió alarmado hasta donde yo estaba. "Tigresa ¿estas bien?, ¿no te hizo mucho daño?"

Se acercó mucho a mi, tal vez demasiado, podía sentir la brisa de su aliento en mi rostro, "si… no es nada serio, sobreviviré"

Me escaneo con la mirada antes de concluir "tu rodilla me dice otra cosa" dijo cargándome estilo el novio en una boda, pasando una mano detrás de mis rodillas y la otra detrás de mi espalda.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" sé que no era la respuesta mas brillante pero tampoco se me ocurrió otra cosa

"adentro de la casa esta todo lo necesario para tratar la herida" abrió la puerta con una patada, avanzo hasta la cocina y me dejo sobre la mesa "Feng, ocúpate de ella, yo llevare a esos dos a prisión"

"pero que… Po Afuera hay una tormenta y tu aun tienes que descansar, lo mejor será que te quedes y yo iré a dejarlos"

"¿Cómo?"

"en el cobertizo hay una carreta y una ropa que me protegerá de la lluvia"

"pero…"

"Po, deja que vaya" intervine, "él conoce mejor el camino, cuando caiga la noche podrías perderte"

Suspiro derrotado "esta bien, pero tenga cuidado"

"descuida, lo tendré"

Yo comencé a atender mi herida, empezando por hacer mas grande el agujero en mi pantalón, "espera, déjame ayudarte" dijo Po

"no… no es necesario"

"lo sé, pero quiero ayudar"

Puso sobre la mesa un plato hondo con agua y empezó a limpiar mi herida, eso dolía, pero no tanto como imagine que seria. Permanecí semi-acostada apoyando mi peso sobre los codos con el fin de observar los movimientos de Po y asegurarme de que no cometa un error; pero en cambio, note lo serio que estaba… no sabría decir si estaba triste, asqueado o enojado "¿Qué tienes?" pregunte

"no es nada" camino hacia un estante y bajo una pequeña caja de madera

"Po… no sabes mentir" puso esa caja sobre la mesa y la abrió, no sé que había adentro pero olía peor que el pescado. "¿Qué es eso?"

"esto hará que sane mas rápido" dijo seriamente… o molesto mientras aplicaba esa cosa desagradaba color verde moco "¿desde cuando te distraes tan fácil?"

No comprendí el cambio repentino de Po, "¿perdón?"

"¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta?" me quede en shock… él siguió, cubriendo la herida con la venda que había sacado de la misma caja "¡pudo haber acabado contigo!"

Mi corazón estaba en pedazos, con ese tono de voz solo conseguía empeorarlo todo, no tenia por qué gritarme y no lo soporte, tenia que irme de allí… tenia que alejarme de él. Justo en ese instante me puse de pie, no me importo que no haya terminado de vendar mi rodilla. "bien, si no soy lo bastante capas entonces ya no te hare estorbo" comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

"¿Qué haces? Allá afuera esta cayendo un diluvio"

"no exageres"

"espera, no… no dejare que te vayas"

"¿y por…?" no termine de hablar, no pude; todo fue demasiado rápido: sujeto mi brazo y me jalo hacia atrás obligándome a girar hacia él, con su mano libre guio mis labios a los suyos… y me beso durante unos segundos. Al principio pensé que lo estaba imaginando, pero eso se sentía demasiado real; después de salir del trance me deje llevar… y él también, ambos tomamos confianza y nos acercamos al otro hasta que solo quedaran unos escasos centímetros, sus manos exploraron mi espalda conforme se terminaba la distancia entre nosotros, lleve mis manos por detrás de su cuello, sus manos bajaron a mi cadera y me atrajo mas a él; el movimiento no fue muy brusco pero aun así mi rodilla se quejo; tuve que cortar con el beso.

"perdona… yo… lo siento" no me pareció que supiera la verdadera razón por la que me separe de sus labios, "no quise gritarte… pero tuve miedo ¿esta bien? Cuando el buey arremetió contra ti… yo… temí perderte" decía con la mirada baja, perdida en algún punto del suelo, "lo cierto es… que Tigresa, yo… lo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo es que… yo… solo decirte que, yo te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón y sin importar nada, Tigresa, yo te amaba aun antes de conocerte y nunca dejare de hacerlo"

Me quede parada como una estatua completamente incrédula, no podía creer lo que escuchaba… eso, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, la razón por la que lo espere bajo del árbol todas esas tardes, el motivo por el que me negaba a perder las esperanzas y también… era lo que menos esperaba oír. Lo abrase con fuerza, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse, "yo también Po… yo también te amo, es por eso que vine aquí"

Él también me abrazo con fuerza, y pude sentir como se humedecía mi hombro con sus lagrimas "estoy tan feliz… pensé… que jamás lo dirías, que jamás podría entregarte mi corazón"

.

_Todo cambio desde aquella tarde. Un año después aun seguimos juntos… y tengo la esperanza de que siempre sigamos así._

_._


	2. Epilogo

.

_Era irreal, y no podía creerlo… pero supongo que lo mejor era saber cuan cierto era._

Jamás imagine que un día yo podría estar entre sus brazos y que ambos estaríamos llorando por la misma razón… por felicidad, por la alegría que nos daba saber que el otro nos correspondía, y no quería soltarlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi que… ahora me era imposible, no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera apartarme de su lado… o por lo menos, no en ese momento en el que era tan feliz como nunca lo fui antes.

"Tigresa" me llamo dulcemente de una forma que jamás escuche antes

"¿si?"

"tengo que terminar de vendar tu rodilla"

Ese hecho tan simple me sorprendió, pero yo no quería soltarlo, no por el momento "eso puede esperar" le respondí, ajustando más el abrazo

Po se rio dulcemente antes de responder "no… no puede" y me volvió a cargar de la misma forma que hizo antes; me miro a los ojos por un mágico instante, "además solo tomara un instante" dijo con esa sonrisa tan encantadora… y me llevo de nuevo a la cocina, me dejo nuevamente sobre la mesa para terminar lo que había empezado. Todo era extraño, en una forma que no sabría explicar, el hecho de que estuviera aquí y saber lo que siente por mi… es algo nuevo; después de haber abandonado toda esperanza encontrarlo con vida fue… ni siquiera sé bien lo que sentí… solo que fue lo mejor.

"¿Cuál fue tu misión?" Pregunte finalmente, la duda me estaba matando

"¿misión?, ¿Qué misión?"

"la ultima, en la que Shifu te envió solo" me miro a los ojos muy confundido, en verdad no entendía de qué le estaba hablando "la misión que hiciste antes de parar aquí"

"ah… hablas de la misión secreta"

"creo que si"

"pues, no te lo puedo decir… es un secreto" dijo, al tiempo que terminaba de vendar mi rodilla

"¿Cómo? Casi pierdes la vida y no me puedes decir de que se trataba" no lo comprendí y por alguna extraña razón resultaba algo… doloroso, que no confiara en mí.

Él bajo la mirada, "quisiera… pero Shifu me hizo jurar que no lo diría… ni siquiera a ti… lo siento pero no puedo decirte"

Lo comprendí, y no insistí mas… pero de pronto una idea pasó por mi mente, "entiendo, pero… ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu padre?"

"¡mi padre, es cierto!" dijo al tiempo que se golpeaba la frente con la mano

"Ja… creí que tuviste tiempo para pensar en todo"

"lo tuve… pero no pensé en todo, jeje"

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

"porque me conoces mejor que nadie" ambos nos reímos un rato y luego hubo silencio por un momento "em… ¿tienes hambre?, ¿te gustaría que prepare un almuerzo/cena?"

"me encantaría"

Se entusiasmó al escuchar mi respuesta e inmediatamente comenzó a ver que había en la cocina, "bien… ¿Qué desea comer la señorita? Tenemos fideos… y… em… fideos… y… bueno, mas fideos"

"ya veo… difícil elección… creo que… no lo sé ¿Qué me recomienda el chef?"

"pues… eh… ¿fideos?"

"me parece bien… ¿te ayudo con algo?"

"si… por supuesto, puedes lavar y cortar las verduras… o, lo que seria mejor, que solo te sientes ya que… tu rodilla"

"si… tienes razón"

Era una lastima, yo en verdad quería ayudarlo pero… supongo que así tenia que ser, me resigne y baje de la mesa para darle espacio, me senté en la silla mas cercana sabiendo que desde ese momento solo podría observarlo y lo aproveche para poner en orden mi cabeza, tenia tantas dudas que no sabia por cual empezar… pero luego deje en blanco mi mente por unos segundos, solo viendo el estilo tan particular que tiene Po para cocinar, mas parecía que estaba practicando Kung fu… era todo un espectáculo, saltaba de un lugar a otro cortando los vegetales y luego lanzándolos al igual que otros ingredientes hacia la olla mientras movía sus caderas de izquierda a derecha, como si estuviera imaginando y bailando una canción… era muy divertido, me hizo sonreír y luchaba por no reírme.

Tomo el cucharon y le dio un sorbo a la sopa, "Mm… esto estará listo en unos minutos" y se sentó en la silla que estaba mas cerca de mi, "estas muy pensativa"

"si… lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo" permanecí en silencio por unos segundos, quise continuar pero sabia como explicarle…

"¿Por qué?, ¿en que estas pensando?"

"la verdad es… que no sé que sigue" con esa respuesta solo conseguí que me mirara confundido, "a lo que me refiero es que… después de lo que paso hace un rato… yo, no creo que pueda seguir diciendo, que eres mi amigo"

"entonces… ¿ya no me quieres?" por su tono de voz podría decir que estaba luchando contra las lagrimas

"No, no… yo te quiero… y mucho"

"¿entonces?"

"eh, es solo que… los amigos no se besan… ni se quieren… tanto" ya era un hecho, jamás en la vida había dicho tantas veces la palabra 'querer'

"e-eso es cierto" dijo mientras me extendía su mano, yo entendí que me estaba pidiendo mi mano así que la puse sobre la de él, y automáticamente coloco su mano libre sobre la mía, "Tigresa… sé que esto podría ser algo apresurado, pero después de todo el tiempo que paso… em… me muero por hacerte una pregunta"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, ya sabia cual era la pregunta y quería gritar la respuesta a todo pulmón, "… si"

"¿Qué? Espera… no se vale, tenia que preguntar primero"

"no me importa la respuesta es si" dije poniéndome de pie, él se levanto por la impresión y antes de que se diera cuenta lo estaba abrazando

"Tigresa…" dijo devolviéndome el abrazo, "¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"

"panda… ya te dije que si"

"¿entonces?" pregunto solo por diversión, al parecer le gustaba que le dijera si

"la respuesta es si… pero si me sigues preguntando terminare por decir no"

Ambos nos reímos… pero luego recordamos algo "¡Los fideos!" grito

No sé mucho de cocina así que no sabría decir cual era la urgencia, pero lo que si sabría decir es que me soltó tan rápido que estuve a punto de caer, afortunadamente recobre mi equilibrio pero… me reía en mis adentros ¿desde cuando bajo así la guardia? Estaba tan tranquila entre sus brazos que…

"sale sopa" decía mientras colocaba los dos platos sobre la mesa y unos palillos chinos

"m… huele delicioso, gracias Po"

"de nada, espero que te gusten, aquí no tengo todos los ingredientes así que… tuve que improvisar"

"seguro que si" dije antes de agarrar los palillos y probar los fideos, sinceramente era la peor sopa que había probado en toda mi vida, lentamente gire mi cabeza para ver su reacción, él estaba tomando la sopa de un solo trago, de pronto abrió tanto sus ojos que parecían círculos perfectos y escupió lo que tenia en la boca.

Me miro y luego a su plato vacío "no lo entiendo" antes de revisar el contenido de la olla con el cucharon. Yo estuve por decir algo pero él me gano la palabra, "oh no ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡Es absurdo!"

"¿de que hablas?" pregunte muy confundida

Él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas "¡se nota que Feng vive solo!" Y levanto el cucharon, revelando así que había una prenda en la olla, yo luego mire mi plato ¡que horror! No quería saber de que se trataba, solo aleje mi plato y me pare, ¿Cómo había pasado?, ¿Por qué Po no se dio cuenta?, ¿estaba tan distraído?, ¿Por qué? Y con mi reacción, solo conseguí que Po se riera con más ganas.

"¿Cómo llego eso ahí?" no me moleste en esconder mi sorpresa ni mi asco… pero Po estaba mas ocupado riéndose. Espere a que recuperara el aliento.

"era solo una camisa limpia" logro decir antes de seguir riendo, "jajaja… ahora huele a sopa… ese Feng es un ocurrente… entonces aquí perdía su ropa, jajaja"

"¿sabes algo?"

"no… ¿Qué?"

"de pronto ya no tengo hambre"

"yo tampoco"

_Si, nuestra capacidad de poner atención se había esfumado hace mucho tiempo_, pensé, sonriendo, pero en mis adentros me estaba riendo con el mismo ánimo que Po.

Las horas se pasaron entre platica y risas, a decir verdad no recuerdo algún momento en el que haya hablado tanto con él sobre cosas que eran por completo irrelevantes… no hablábamos de entrenamiento, misiones ni nada parecido a eso… lo que era… sensacional. Pronto cayo la noche y no nos hubiéramos percatado de eso si no fuera porque Po necesitaba una vela para caminar por la cocina sin tropezar o golpearse con algo. Entonces una duda paso por mi mente y me estremeció por motivos que no comprendí… ¿Dónde dormiría esa noche?... aun si tuviera que dormir en la misma cama que Po, lo mas seguro es que fuera igual a la vez anterior… pero entonces… ¿Por qué me estremeció la pregunta?, ¿acaso no seria igual?... lo único que se me ocurrió fue que tal vez al despertar me encontraría yo en el suelo en lugar de la sabana, seguía sin entender… y no le di mas vueltas al asunto… era cerca de la media noche, lo único que quería era dormir, no pensar.

La choza solo tenia dos habitaciones, una en la que dormía Feng y la de huéspedes, donde dormía Po; y reconociendo la situación me dijo "no creo que Feng regrese esta noche, vamos a ver como esta su habitación" mientras me guiaba por el corredor. En cuanto entramos sentimos un fuerte aroma, comparable con el de un establo y su habitación era un completo desastre… intercambiamos miradas, definitivamente ese no era la clase de lugar en el que podría pasar la noche, y ambos lo sabíamos… "quizás… sea mejor en mi cuarto" dijo con cierta timidez.

"estoy de acuerdo" respondí. Él fue el primero que se encamino a su habitación, sinceramente yo tenia tanto sueño que simplemente lo seguía, a esas alturas no me hubiera importado dormir en el suelo del corredor; entramos en su habitación y lo primero que hice fue acostarme de lado, justo en la orilla de la cama, tan en la orilla que mi nariz estaba casi en el aire, pero no me importo… escuche una risita y aunque estaba semidormida supe al instante que era de Po… "¿Qué?" le pregunte, casi bostezando "tu no corriste durante dos días seguidos ni fuiste embestido por un buey"

"cierto" dijo simplemente. Cerré mis ojos, dispuesta a no abrirlos hasta que saliera el sol… antes de quedar completamente dormida sentí como se hundía la cama cuando Po se acostó en ella, también cuando nos cubría con la sabana y cuando paso su brazo por mi cintura… después, quede profundamente dormida.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo paso, pero de pronto comencé a escuchar un sonido muy molesto en mi sueño, que cada vez se hacia mas y mas fuerte… finalmente desperté, descubriendo que el sonido eran los ronquidos de Po, la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del sol y que yo estaba en el suelo, boca arriba… junto con la sabana… no sé como había llegado ahí, pero era divertido imaginarlo.

"¡Tigresa tienes que salvarte, corre!" Vi que Po alzo sus brazos al aire, como lanzando algo… lo siguiente que supe fue que una almohada caía directamente sobre mi; rodé sobre el suelo para evadirla solo por instinto… "¡vas a pagar lobo bandido!"

De pronto la puerta se abrió, "Bandidos… ¿Dónde?" entro alarmado Feng, armado con una escoba

"tranquilícese, solo esta teniendo una pesadilla" dije mientras me ponía de pie

Él finalmente bajo la guardia, "¿Qué hacías en el suelo?"

"creo… que ahí dormí" y con mi respuesta, ambos sonreímos.

"¿Qué?, ¿Dónde? Tigresa… ¿Feng?" preguntaba mi panda al despertar "¿regresaste tan pronto?"

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápido, al igual que los días… cuando me di cuenta Po ya se encontraba en condiciones para hacer el viaje de regreso al palacio, pero… aun si eran buenas noticias… cierta tristeza me invadió y era porque, sin saberlo, esas dos semanas que compartimos en la choza fueron las mejores de mi vida… y no quería irme de ahí.

Despedirnos de Feng fue más difícil de lo que había imaginado, con el tiempo que vivimos en su casa llegamos a ser como amigos… es bastante simpático para ser alguien que no suele pasar mucho tiempo con otras personas, y tanto él como Po soltaron algunas lagrimas… obviamente ellos llevaban mas tiempo juntos.

Un adiós, un saludo con la mano y ambos emprendimos nuestro viaje de regreso al Valle de la Paz. Entonces ocurrió algo que jamás espere…

_Pero ¿Qué?, ¿acaso él…?_ Pensaba, sin poder darle crédito a lo que ocurría, aun sin poder creer que Po… había tomado mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sabía lo que significaba y no lo reproche solo por ser algo nuevo para mi, aunque… en verdad me había sorprendido también debía recordar que él, después de todo es mi… novio (tampoco estoy acostumbrada a siquiera pensar en la palabra). Mire nuestras manos y luego sus ojos color verde, tan encantadores… le sonreí; antes de sujetar su brazo con la mano que tenia libre y recostar mi cabeza en su hombro. Esa sensación era reconfortante… y lo la cambiaria por nada. No hizo falta decir algo, por el momento… el silencio fue más que suficiente.

Nos tomamos el viaje con calma, no teníamos prisa alguna… después de todo ¿Qué eran tres días comparado con 2 semanas?

Finalmente, cuando llego el día en que pudimos divisar el Valle a través de los arboles… una pregunta cruzo por mi mente al alzar mi vista hacia el palacio… tan solo un pensamiento, "¿les decimos?" susurre.

Él no me escucho… y mas sin embargo… me pregunto, "¿crees que debamos decirles? Ya sabes… lo nuestro" al parecer ambos pensábamos en lo mismo

"ahm…" lo pensé por un momento, a decir verdad no estaba segura… eran al menos mil las posibles respuestas de mi maestro… y padre adoptivo "por el momento, tal vez no, acabas de regresar y si la emoción no los mata lo haría la sorpresa"

"cierto, tienes razón… ¿esperamos cinco minutos?" Le sonreí por respuesta, no estaba del todo segura si preguntaba solo por diversión o hablaba en serio.

Luego de un tiempo estábamos de nuevo en el Valle… Po suspiro antes de decir "hogar dulce… ¡dumpling!" corrió hacia el puesto mas cercano que encontró y compro... algunos. "Estos son los mejores que he probado en… bueno, varios meces"

_Es bueno ver que el tiempo no lo ha cambiado... tanto como a mí._

Todos en el Valle observaron con asombro como el Guerrero Dragón había finalmente regresado, "em… Po" tuve que interrumpir su rencuentro con los dumplings

"¿Qué?"

"creo que alguien quiere saludarte"

"¿Quién?" pregunto antes de notar como todas las miradas de las personas a su alrededor se mantenían fijas en él y en cada uno de sus movimientos, "eh… ¿hola?"

"¡es él, sabia que estaba vivo!" celebro un niño, señalando a cada uno de sus amigos y diciendo "se los dije" repetidas veces

Fue entonces que los demás salieron de sus pensamientos y le dieron una cálida bienvenida al Guerrero Dragón, comparable con la vez en que derroto a Tai Lung… la diferencia, fue que los habitantes del Valle que estaban ausentes en ese momento fueron llegando de uno en uno… recibiéndolo cada quien a su estilo. Después note algo que me pareció muy extraño… su padre el señor Ping, no estaba aquí, y dado que el Valle no es muy grande… era misterioso. Cuando Po fue el único centro de atención fui a buscar a su padre al restaurante… ¿Por qué? Para empezar si no hubiera sido por él puede que nunca haya ido a la choza de Feng, y ya que no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo, me hubiera gustado ser yo la persona que le diera las buenas noticias… de hecho podría sonar extraño, pero casi podría decir que le debo mi repentino noviazgo con Po. Lamentablemente el señor Ping no estaba ahí, y lo que era mas extraño, el restaurante estaba completamente vacío.

"¡adivina quien esta de vuelta!" entro Po, para descubrir que yo era la única que estaba allí "eh… ¿papá?" luego me miro, "¿Dónde esta?"

"no lo sé… pero creo tener una idea, vamos" Salí de ahí sin esperarlo ¿para que hacerlo? Si ya sabía que me seguiría el paso

"¿A dónde me llevas?"

"tu solo ven"

Después de atravesar poco mas de medio Valle, se hacia evidente a donde nos dirigíamos… y algo extrañado, Po me pregunto "¿el palacio de jade?"

"precisamente"

"em… pero ¿Por qué?"

"es solo una corazonada"

"muy bien, te sigo"

Debo reconocérselo, a pesar de los 3 días de continua camina la verdad es que Po no lucia cansado, en realidad, parecía que aun estaba lleno de energía… pero quizás… no tanta… todo cambio mientras subíamos las gradas del palacio, "¿nos tomamos un descanso?" le pregunte, dos segundos antes de que se desplomara sobre el suelo.

"s-si, por… por favor" y con su respuesta, me senté a su lado… meditando, pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a Shifu lo nuestro, lo ultimo que quería era tener un problema de 'padre e hija' en el caso que no lo acepte; también me estaba preparando mentalmente en el caso de que así sea… ¿Cómo decirle?, ¿Cómo? En este punto… solo esperaba que no hiciera preguntas sobre lo que pudo haber pasado en la choza, eso es lo último con lo que quisiera lidiar… suposiciones. "¿Cuánto falta?"

"Mas de medio camino"

"oh… pensé que era menos… bueno, sigamos"

Al llegar a las puertas del palacio, ambos respiramos profundo e intercambiamos miradas… "¿listo?" le pregunte, teniendo certeza de cual seria su respuesta.

"yo siempre estoy listo… pero… si mi padre no esta aquí y por algún motivo tenemos que bajar de regreso al Valle… voy a tener que pedirte una compensación"

Arqueando una ceja le pregunte "¿en serio?, ¿Qué clase de compensación?"

"em… buena pregunta… ya después pensare en eso" una risita traviesa, y después toco la puerta del palacio

Zen el ganso mensajero nos abrió la puerta, su sorpresa fue tanta que abrió al máximo su pico antes de poder decir "maestro Po… esta vivo… eh, yo… le avisare a los demás"

"espera…" lo detuve, se me había ocurrido una idea "no lo hagas, nosotros les daremos la sorpresa"

Solo obtuve respuesta de Po "oh, ya veo… me gusta como piensas, jeje… esto será interesante"

Fuimos primero a la sala de entrenamiento… yo abrí lentamente la puerta, la cerré por detrás de mi y entre como si fuera un día como cualquier otro "hola" salude a todos

Me respondieron con un "hola" monótono y luego dejaron de hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo "¡Tigresa!" al instante, todos estaban parados frente a mí, nerviosos, sabia que no se preocuparían por mí… esperaban que les dijera si fui la única que regreso, pero yo quería escuchar esa pregunta.

"es bueno verlos" les dije. Después de unos segundos, finalmente hablo Víbora "igualmente… em… mira, no es que no nos importes ni nada de eso pero…"

"¿Qué paso con Po?" interrumpió Mono

"No nos digas que él…" completo Mantis

Entonces les respondí, simplemente diciendo "abre la puerta" a una tercera persona

Al abrirse y revelar a un panda… a su amigo… todos tenían la misma expresión en su rostro que durante y al final de la misión a Gogmen, cuando yo abrace a Po y luego él a mi. "Hola chicos"

Con ese saludo todos salieron de so trance y corrieron a recibirlo con un abrazo en grupo, fueron tan rápidos que casi me sacaron del camino. Fue tanta su alegría, que no lo dejaron ir incluso después de una hora, y tampoco dejaron de hablarle, tenían muchas cosas en que ponerse al día… no supe como hizo Po para escucharlos a todos al mismo tiempo, pero pensándolo bien, no estoy segura de que distinguiera una sola entre tantas palabras.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Esta experiencia nos había cambiado a todos.

Y aunque fue una experiencia un tanto… difícil.

Lo cierto es que me gusta revivirla en mis memorias.

Y hay una cosa más que jamás olvidare.

Eso ocurrió casi una semana después… cuando Po y yo al fin tuvimos el valor de decirle a Shifu lo nuestro.

Él nos miro con una sonrisa, pues ya lo sabia… solo nos pregunto "¿se gustan?".

Po y yo intercambiamos miradas y luego respondimos con la misma frase y al mismo tiempo "no, yo lo amo" ("no, yo la amo").

La respuesta de mi maestro, sinceramente… fue la que menos esperaba.

_Ahora no soy más que una anciana, pero me alegra decir que no estoy sola, comparto mi vida con alguien especial… y personas que llegaron con el tiempo._

.

Nota de la autora: este epilogo es mi forma de decir "gracias… porque esta historia no se olvido fácilmente".


End file.
